And The Prom King and Queen is Logan and Jamie?
by AllForLoganBTR
Summary: What really happened when James and Logan were sneaking through the Palmwoods Prom? Was James really angry at Logan for putting him in a dress? Find out MY verion. Jagan smut one-shot, DOMINANT LOGAN! Don't Like, Don't Read. Please R & R!


King and Queen is Logan and...Jamie?

**A/N: The best pairing ever. I needed to! WHOO HOO FOR THE FIRST JAGAN BIG TIME PROM KING ONE-SHOT! I thought I'd be like the fourth or fifth!**

**Disclaimer: I wished owned these two, SO MUCH.**

* * *

><p>"Are you nuts?" James spat angrily.<p>

"You asked me to figure out a plan, and I did," Logan replied, standing in the bathroom, waiting for James to come out of the stall.

James stumbled out of the stall, in Camille's red dress and heels. "I don't like this plan."

Logan's heart raced and his mouth hung open. James looked...beautiful. Well, Logan thought he always looked beautiful, but as a woman, he was stunning also.

Camille came out of the next stall in James's ivory suit, the material entirely too big for her. "Yeah, well, I'm not that crazy about it either."

James had his lips drawn in a tight line, eyes filled with rage as Logan blinked.

"Well, neither am I, I mean, I still have to sneak you out past Aubrey's three huge bodyguards," Logan said. "Now, let's go, milady."

James tugged on his shawl and fixed his fake boobs before accepting Logan's arm and heading for the door. Just as they reached it, a boy walked into the bathroom and stopped dead in his tracks. Logan looked horrified while James was already pissed as it is.

"What?" he spat at the boy.

Logan raised his eyebrows, secretly smiling inside, as they headed toward the bathroom door.

"Stay low!" Camille shouted after them, making them crouch as they left.

Logan and James weaved throughout the crowd of party goers, passing successfully by the first bodyguard. Then James looked over to see Kendall and Jo taking their prom picture...with the CIA?

James shook his head and continued moving, the heels on his feet about an inch too big as he made his way to the exit.

Logan was letting his mind wander. He was pretty sure James looked incredible, the dress highlighting his toned pectorals which showed over the neckline of the dress. The spaghetti straps flaunted his large biceps that could already be seen with a short-sleeved shirt, but the dress, oh, the things Logan wanted to do to him.

James was in stealth mode. He was moving on his tip-toes so no one would hear the clicking of his heels. He was holding the skirt of his dress so it didn't drag on the floor so someone someone could step on it. The right strap kept falling off his shoulder and he wondered, _'How do chicks wear these?'_

The two boys were so wrapped up in their thoughts, they didn't hear DJ G-Rock announce that Prom King and Queen will be a spotlight vote.

"Okay, the Prom King and Queen is..."

The spotlight came on and James and Logan unconsciously stepped into it.

"Logan and...Jamie...?"

The boys straightened and James pulled the strap back up onto his shoulder, both boys giving a shy wave to the crowd. Kelly started clapping, as did everyone else as James forced a smile.

Logan shrugged. "Well, you're not prom king, but you are—"

"_Don't_, say it," James cut him off.

DJ G-Rock started playing 'Nothing Even Matters' and James grabbed Logan's hands, putting an arm around his waist, and dancing with him. They crowd closed up again and the spotlight faded, and now the bodyguards knew what James looked like.

"Well, fuck me," James muttered to Logan in sarcasm. James rolled his eyes and continued to slow dance with Logan.

Logan had left the building. His eyes were blown wide, his mouth was dry, his dick was pulsing in his pants, and James just said,_ 'Fuck me.'_

He slid his hand up from James's shoulder to rub the back of his neck seductively. "Gladly," he replied.

James smacked his hand away. "I'm not in the mood for one of your stupid ass jokes, Logan."

Logan licked his lips and moved his hand back. "Who says I'm joking?"

James rolled his eyes. "I do. Now, stop it."

He removed Logan's hand just as Kelly and Gustavo walked up to them. "Come on," Kelly said. "You need to take your prom pictures!"

She pulled Logan and the crossdresser over to the photo backdrop and handed James a bouquet of flowers and placed a tiara on his pixie hair-do. Logan was given a scepter and a crown and forced to link arms with James. He held the jewled scepter triumphantly and put on a large smile while James held the flowers and kept the pout on his face. Gustavo snapped the picture and Logan laughed, James not saying anything as they headed out the back door.

James took off the heels and held them in his hand as him and Logan walked down the street and back to the Palmwoods.

"Fucking Aubrey...fucking bodyguards...fucking prom..."James muttered, oblivious to Logan hungrily staring at him.

Logan licked his lips and strode beside James, his short strides trying to keep up with James's long ones, as he quickly moved along the sidewalk.

"That was the worst prom ever. That's the last time I take an actress to a dance and the last time I ask _YOU_ for help," James said in an aggravated tone.

Logan shrugged. "I think you look hot."

James stopped and faced Logan. "I'm in a fucking _DRESS_. Do you not see the red material hanging off my gorgeous body?" He motioned to his lower half, although, he was talking about his whole body.

Logan was NOT thinking with his brain at the moment. He had his head in his pants and was definitely imagining what James was hiding under that dress.

James threw his hands up. "I should be in my suit! I need to be charming the ladies, and I can't do that IN A DRESS!"

He stormed off, slipping around the corner and into the Palmwoods lobby. He turned around to see he had successfully ditched Logan, before running into the elevator. He watched the doors slide closed and he pressed the 2 button. He didn't have much time. James took a deep breath and pulled forward all the thoughts he had of Logan. He placed his hand against the growing bulge underneath the dress and moaned at the friction, picturing that it was Logan's hand. James was secretly grateful that the boy had put him in a dress. It got him a date with the person he loved more than anything, didn't it? And when Logan was rubbing his neck, James could've melted. But he needed to show Logan that he wasn't going to be sucked into his nerdy charm. _Logan_ needed to be sucked into the_ Diamond_ charm. James was the dominant one, right?

"Wrong," Logan mumbled, walking into the deserted lobby. "Wrong move, Jamie."

Logan took the stairs two at a time, knowing James was probably already in the apartment. He had spent at least ten minutes outside, calculating how long it would take for James to get in the elevator, go up to 2J, get the door open, change out of the dress, get the makeup off, and get in bed.

By the time Logan reached 2J, he was panting and his foot hurt from where he hit it on one of the stairs. He opened the door and made his way into his and James's shared room, throwing his jacket off in the process. He saw the brunette curled up on his bed, shirtless, laying on top of the covers for no reason at all. Logan didn't care though. He just thought James looked so delicious and he wanted nothing more than to walk over and fuck him into the floor. Logan let out a low growl.

James heard it. He was a little bit scared. He had heard that sound once before, and that was when he accidentally cracked their bedroom door open to ask Logan a question, only to find him jacking off. James felt himself harden at the memory and he heard Logan growl again, this time closer. James took a deep breath when the wind was knocked out of him. His eyes flew open and struggled to focus on the object of the weight on his chest. He blinked a couple times and made out the dark eyes and pale skin, perfect teeth gleaming in the moonlight that shone through the window.

'Fuck,' thought James as Logan captured his lips.

He almost melted, but he didn't just yet. Logan roughly bit James's bottom lip, eliciting a hearty moan from him.

"L-Logan," he gasped. "What are you doing?"

Logan smirked, pupils blown wide with lust. "What everyone does on prom night. Fucking their date."

James gulped at this new, animalistic Logan. He was...hot. James loved the way his pale skin seemed to glow under the moonlight, and how he was panting as he slowly started to rock his hips against James's. James groaned and Logan captured his lips again, sliding his tongue into James's mouth. James put up a fight for dominance, which Logan had won with ease, the extra testosterone pumping through his veins giving him the extra edge. James reached up and tangled his fingers in Logan's soft, short locks, moaning loudly as Logan took the sensitive skin on James's jaw between his teeth.

"L-Logan," he groaned, rolling his hips against Logan's. "More."

Logan smirked and happily complied, nibbling down James's neck and stopping to suck on his Adams apple. James moaned and writhed underneath Logan's weight, jutting his hips up to clash against Logan's, making the smaller boy growl against James's neck.

"Fuck, Jamie," he mumbled, biting harshly on James's shoulder, making him cry out in pleasure. "You're feisty."

Logan sat up and let James yank off his cheesy clip-on tie and pull his shirt off, buttons popping off and across the room. Logan licked his lips as he watched James run his hands over his pale chest, dipping his fingertips in the lines of his abs. Logan's chest heaved as James leaned up and licked a stripe across his pecs, flattening his tongue to cover more ground. Logan grunted and threaded a hand in James's hair, roughly tugging it to pull his head back off of his body.

"Patience, Jamie."

James's eyes were blown, no trace of the hazel orb to be seen. His hair was mostly matted to his forehead with hormonally-induced sweat, and his breaths were coming out in short gasps. Oh yeah, rough Logan turned him on.

Logan smirked and grabbed the hem of James pajama pants and boxers, yanking them down and off in a split second, and tossing them somewhere in the room. James's erection sprung forward, dripping with pre-cum as Logan eyed it hungrily.

James had his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back, gasping for the air that never seemed to exist. he clenched the bed spread underneath him, his biceps pulsing from the grip. He was waiting, anticipating for when Logan would—

"Fuck, Logan!" James's back arched off the bed as Logan bobbed his head between James's tanned thighs. He swirled his tongue around the heated flesh, draping an arm across James's hips so he didn't make him choke. Logan listened to the moans that he elicited from James, the sensual sounds just dripping with pure sex. He continued to suck, lightly dragging his teeth along James's shaft, making the taller brunette growl in his throat.

"God, Logan," he grunted. "So good." James threaded his fingers in Logan's short hair, which was damp with sweat, making it hard for James to get a grip on it and tug. James whined, making Logan's member throb with need. He needed to fuck James _now_.

Logan reached up and rolled James's balls in his hand, making the boy writhe in pleasure.

"Logan, I'm so close," he whispered, thrusting his hips up, shoving his eight inches down Logan's throat. Logan smirked and moaned around James's dick, and that was it. James came, shooting his seed in Logan's mouth. Logan greedily sucked him dry, savoring the sweet taste of James. He listened to him recover, panting, chest heaving, as he sucked thick air into his lungs. He looked angelic, the way his bangs were matted to his forehead, but the rest of his hair splayed out onto his pillow, how his body glistened with a sheen of perspiration, how his muscles bulged as he tightly clenched the comforter beneath him, hanging on for dear life. Logan smirked. He was gonna break him, override his senses with an inhumane amount of pleasure that he'll have a meltdown, become putty in Logan's hands.

Logan stood and took deep, rapid breaths. "Jamie," he growled, voice husky and seductive, "Are you ready for me?"

James's eyes widened as Logan removed his pants and boxers, Logan gasping as his nine inches hit the cool air. James watched as Logan threw his head back in ecstasy as he ran his hand up and down his hard member. James licked his lips and felt himself hardening for the second time that night. He closed his eyes for a couple seconds, and when he opened them again, he saw Logan's animalistic glare had landed on him. He was standing at the foot of the bed, reaching for something underneath the bed. He pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed some onto his fingers.

"Jamie," Logan said slyly, running a lube-coated finger up James's leg.

James gasped, looking down at the latter. "Please Logan."

"Tell me what you want, Jamie." Logan shoved a finger into James, making the taller boy groan and roll his hips downward.

"I want you to fuck me, hard and rough, take me, Logan. I need you inside me," James replied as seductive as he could without his voice cracking. He started panting again as Logan added another finger and scissored them, making James moan wantonly. Logan curled his fingers, hitting James's prostate dead on.

"God damn it, Logan! Just fuck me already!" James cried, arching his back off the bed.

Logan withdrew his fingers and smirked. "Gladly."

Logan slammed his hips forward and James screamed in pleasure, wrapping his legs around Logan's waist and shifting his hips down. He liked dominant Logan, _really_ liked him.

Logan grunted with every snap of his hips, the sounds spilling past James's lips driving him insane, making him a monster. Logan was convinced James knew this, because he was making some pretty seductive noises. The whining, the moaning, the growling all pushed Logan further and further toward release, but he knew, he had to hold back, for James. This was going to be the best night of his life, whether he knew it or not.

James was in heaven. He was curious before, completely unsure of his feelings toward guys, toward Logan, but now, he had definitely settled. He was gay, for Logan. This was incredible. As Logan pounded into him, assaulting his prostate, and folding his body into different positions to get in deeper, making it more intimate than ever.

Logan had crawled onto the bed, all his weight on his knees as he slammed into James's heaving body, his legs folded up against his chest as Logan penetrated deeper and deeper. Logan could feel his control slipping as he gripped James hips, digging his nails into James's soft sides and listening to him yell out the occasional _"Harder, Logan!"_ Or _"Fuck, Logan, faster!"_

This time, Logan was hearing, "Shit, Logan. I'm gonna—"

"Just let loose, babe," Logan said huskily.

Logan reached up and roughly stroked James's neglected cock, making him throw his head back and explode all over his chest and Logan's hand and abdomen. Logan felt James's velvety heat tighten around his pulsing dick, pushing him over the top and causing him to release inside of James. Logan collapsed on top of James, a sweaty pile of heaving limbs.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning, James woke up to find no Logan. He felt his eyes start to water, but blinked back the tears. He yawned and swung his feet over the side of the bed, smiling when he sawhe was in his pajama bottoms.

_'Maybe it was a dream.'_

He made his way out of the bedroom and caught a whiff of breakfast cooking. He walked into the kitchen and saw Logan in a pair of his old hockey boxers, flipping eggs in the frying pan while a plate was already laid out.

"Morning, Jamie," Logan said cheerily, turning to wrap his arms around the taller brunette and give him a passionate 'good morning' kiss.

"Wait," James said. "So, last night _really_ happened?"

Logan's face seemed to drop a little. "Yeah, I-I thought you liked it."

"I didn't like it, Logie. I loved it." James leaned down and returned his kiss.

Logan smiled. "I'm glad. I love you, James."

James beamed. "I love you, too."

"Now, eat breakfast," Logan said, shoving the plate in James's face.

"Sure, babe," he replied, taking the plate from him and setting it back on the counter. "And thanks for making last night the best prom ever."

Logan cupped James's cheek. "Anything for my boyfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to. I saw the opportunity. It was an amazing one, at that. Logan seemed to get payback on James for dressing him up as a girl in Big Time Songwriters. Also, I have a poll on my profile! Check it out!**

**I THRIVE ON REVIEWS! CLICK THAT BUTTON DOWN THERE!**

**—A «3**


End file.
